


Cantina Blues

by tenelkadjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo
Summary: Working late nights at a dead cantina is mostly a dull affair...except for the nights Mando shows up.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

You are unsure if he will show up tonight. You never are quite sure when he will arrive. Sometimes, the mandalorian appears nightly for a week. Then, his travels take him away for months, only to show up out of the blue one night. For the past couple of years, this has been your secret.

Working in a cantina at a semi-busy port during the day has meant that the mandalorian crosses your path often enough. Even though the port dies at night, people come and go. That is how you met him so long ago. He came in one day meeting someone asking about a job...

A noise down the streets get your attention, snapping you out of your memories. You jolt, almost knocking over your drink. Grabbing it at the last second, you sigh. Propped up on your chair behind the counter, you stare at the empty cantina. During the day, the place was bustling. At night, it was a different story. The port quieted down and the only people out on the street were fools looking to get mugged or someone looking for trouble. Once in a blue moon, someone would grab a drink, toss you a few credits and head out.

Your eyes start to close and you yawn. You remember the first time you saw the mandalorian come into the cantina. Head to toe in the nicest armor you ever saw, all eyes were drawn to him. You had never seen one before but you knew of their renown.

You force yourself to open your eyes and almost fall off your chair. As if conjured up by your thoughts, the mandalorian stands in front of you. You blink rapidly as if that will make him vanish. Yet he remains, crossing the cantina and coming to a stop at the counter.

“Mando,” You say, surprised, “I wasn't expecting you.” It had been two months since you last saw him....and the memory lingers with you every night.

“Just landed a couple hours ago. Here for a night.”

“Just one?” You ask, disliking the whiny tone in your voice.

“Just one.” He confirms.

What do you like about Mando? The first thing you noticed, besides his armor, was how polite he was. Working in a cantina meant you had to deal with assholes all the time. You enjoyed how polite and courteous he was. The second thing you liked about him?

“Come here.” Mando said in that slightly modulated clipped voice of his.

He didn't have to ask twice. You go around the counter, walking towards him. He is an imposing figure – to anyone but you, who knows what he is here to give you.

When you are close enough to him, he grabs you by the waist and in one swift motion picks you up and sits you on the counter. You throw your hands around his head, looking at his helmet. Not for the first time, you wonder what he looks like although you have never brought that up. You know enough about the mandalorians to understand the helmet is part of them; it is never to be taken off.

“Do we have much time?” You ask, knowing you shouldn't be so cozy to him like this; if anyone came in, they would see you instantly and wonder what was going on.

“Enough.” Mando replies and his hands are moving down your waist.

His touch, even with his hands gloved, is something you have missed. You aren't foolish enough to think you are in some sort of relationship with Mando. You know what this is, what the two of you give each other. Pleasure, comfort, no questions asked. If another life, maybe you would have expected more from Mando. But not in this one.

Mando's hands are moving underneath your skirt, along your thighs. Goosebumps break out across your skin; you are already wet from desire. This is the second thing you like most about Mando: he gives you what others fail to give you which is nothing but pleasure.

You bring your legs around his waist, anxious now for him to fuck you. It is foolish to fuck on the counter. You have never done that before. All it would take was one person coming in for everything to go to hell. You would get fired for sure. Was it worth the risk?

When Mando drags one finger up along your slit through your underwear, you have your answer. Yes, it is worth it.

“Don't take too long,” You whisper urgently, “We wouldn't want to be caught.”

His finger presses against your pussy harder. “Is that the real reason?”

He knows you too well. You simply want him badly. Normally, this is when you'd kiss him. Obviously you cannot. Instead, you tap your fingertips against the back of his helmet. “Stop teasing.” You reply lightly.

Mando doesn't say anything else. Both of you have waited too long. With your long skirt bunched around your waist, his hands spreading your thighs, you cast a glance at the hallway that is connected to the door. Each second is a risk. But it is a risk you simply must take.

Mando tugs on his belt, giving his armor enough slack so that he can pull his cock out. With your hands around his neck, you hold onto him as he slips inside you. With a shudder, you close your eyes briefly, letting yourself be filled by him. His armor is cold against your arms but his cock is warm inside you.

You force your eyes open to keep watch on the entrance. Mando begins to move inside you, pulling you to the edge of the counter so he can move more easily. Your fingers curl against his armor, nothing to grab onto, no skin to touch, but you move your hips the best you can to meet his thrusts. Each movement of your hips brings your skin against his armor. But is cock is thick and full, ramming into you at a pace that shows he hasn't fucked since the last time he saw you.

Even though you know you should be on high alert in case someone comes in this late, it has been so long since you've had Mando that you cannot truly focus. Your head rolls back as you gasp. Mando's hands goes from your hips to your hair, tugging on it sharply as he fucks you.

You cannot begin to explain why fucking Mando feels so much better than anyone else. The way his cock fills you feels so good, the way he tugs your hair just the way you like, the pace at which he slams into you, the fact you always do it where you can be caught – all of it is too much. It is always enough to make you cum without him even touching your clit. You used to think cumming just from being fucked was an impossibility. Yet Mando manages to do it every time.

“Harder.” You beg and he obeys, driving his cock into you with extra force, giving your hair another tug as he picks up the pace.

Almost lazily, you cast a glance at the entrance. You no longer care if someone finds you fucking a mandalorian on the counter of the cantina. Let them find you.

Your clothes feel heavy, sticking to your skin, making you wish you could toss them and let Mando fuck you naked. But you have only ever fucked him in public and the last thing you want to risk is being naked especially with Mando fully clothed. He seems to sense your thoughts, however, because his hands leave your hair and tug up your shirt, squeezing your breasts as he fucks you.

He knows how you like it, how fast to fuck you, how each stroke needs to be long and hard in order to get you to cum. His breathing is slightly labored through his mask although he never moans or makes noise. You make enough noise for both of you. You are gasping, thrusting back on his cock as hard as you can while Mando pinches your nipples, groping your tits, slamming into you with his thick cock.

You are slumped back on the counter but Mando quickly grabs you by the waist, helping you stay steady as he fucks you. He is panting now, close to cumming. Your own orgasm is rapidly approaching. You wish you could scream, let your pleasure out as loud as you wanted but you manage to wrangle some self control.

“Mando...!” You gasp, unable to finish.

“I know.” He grunts and does one final thrust inside you.

His hand automatically leaves your waist and instead covers your mouth. He knows too well that you can be loud when you climax. Your moans are muffled against his gloved hand. Mando lets out a ragged breath as he cums inside you. You can feel how warm it is, your pussy milking his cock as you cum together. The pleasure is warm, intense, what you have been craving all this time.

Afterwards, Mando pulls out, adjusts himself. You are trying to catch your breath, wiggling your shirt down, trying to fix your hair. Your skin is flushed but your body tingles from the pleasure has given you.

He helps you off the counter and you try to flatten out your skirt, hoping you look innocent, not that you just fucked a mandalorian at work. Your legs are jelly and thighs slightly sore from the pounding he gave you but you don't mind.

“Do I look okay?” You ask him, your fingers going through your hair again.

Mando tilts his head to the side just an inch before going, “You always look good.”

You don't want to blush but know you are. “You don't need to flatter me. You already got what you came here for.” You tease.

Before Mando can reply, there is a sudden noise. A couple seconds later, someone walks into the cantina. They blink at the sight of Mando in his armor before warily looking at you.

You quickly smile, knowing that the last thing this person will assume is you just got finished fucking the mandalorian, and ask, “Welcome! What can I get you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shift is over for the night. Ready to head home, you are surprised when Mando suddenly appears at the cantina at the last moment.

The night is like a blanket, sweeping across the port and settling over the cantina. Your shift is done in two minutes and you cannot wait to get home and fall asleep. Tonight had been another dull night and your co-worker was already here for the morning shift – a brute, quiet man who served more as a bouncer than a bartender.

In any case, you were almost free. In the back room, you shove the few things you bring to work in the bag, swing it over your shoulder and open the back door to leave.

In the doorway is Mando. Surprised, you blink. It has been two weeks since the night on the counter and he was gone the following morning, leaving you with a memory that kept you going through the dull shift and no promise of return.

Startled, you take a step back. He always appears like this! But this is the first time you saw him at the back exit which is normally for the people working here.

“What are you doing here?” You whisper, looking over your shoulder to make sure you closed the door leading from this room to the cantina main floor.

“Is your shift over?” He asks, voice blank as usual.

“Yes.” You reply, “I didn't think you would be here tonight.”

“I got in late.” He took a step inside the room.

Balking, you go, “Mando, you're not supposed to be back here.”

But then he is very close to you. So close that you are thinking about when you saw him last time. The way he picked you up and fucked you on the counter, how good it felt to have him inside you.

“Are you going to ask me to leave?”

He is teasing you, you realize, with the way he tilts his head slightly to the side and the lightness to his tone. Your heart is beating very quickly as he pushes the back exit door closed. You know you can stop him at any moment. If you told him you didn't want to do anything here, Mando would stop. But deep down, you do not want him to stop. You missed him and the way he makes you feel.

The break room is small, cramped, mostly filled with supplies and other junk. There is a small table in the corner and one chair. Boxes line up across the opposite wall near the door and it is there that Mando gently pushes you. In between two tall rows of boxes, your back is against the wall. If someone comes in, they would only see Mando. He is making sure that you would have time to fix yourself in case that happens. Always considerate, you think as he grabs your waist and pins you against the wall.

Your legs circle around his waist. Never have you had Mando when a co-worker was around, when the morning rush is about to start. It is dangerous and foolish and yet you do not want to stop. If Mando has come at this time then he is also anxious for you.

His gloved hands are tugging up your long work skirt, just enough so that it is easier for him to enter you. You are not afraid of him dropping you; you know that he is holding you securely. With your underwear shoved to the side, the tip of his cock presses against your cunt. You want him so badly that the danger, like last time, is forgotten. You tap your fingers against his helmet, hands around his neck, quietly urging him on.

Mando enters you slowly as if he isn't fucking you in the back room of the cantina hidden between two rows of crates. His cock fills you up and the long two weeks until this moment fade away. Gasping, you close your eyes as Mando begins to pump inside you. With each thrust, your body jerks but he holds you steadily. Outside the room, you can hear people starting to trickle in to the cantina. It thrills you to think that they have no idea you are in here getting fucked by a mandalorian. No one would believe it even if you ran out there after and told them.

As always, Mando's armor is cold. His helmet makes it impossible to know how he feels. All you can go off is the way he moves his hips, the way his cock is buried inside you and he slowly rocks in and out of your cunt. You thought he would take you hard and fast. Instead, he is fucking you at a pace that would be more suited to being alone together in a bedroom.

Someone laughs in the cantina, loud and close. You open your eyes but don't tell Mando to stop. Let them catch you, you think wildly, let them see what you do when no one is around and watching. From this angle, pinned against the wall, Mando's strokes long and slow, you feel full. You wish, for the first time, you could have more of him. His body against you, skin to skin. A dangerous thought, one you push away as quickly as it arrives. You have never thought that before and to start now is silly.

A small whimper tumbles from your lips and you bring your face down to the crook between his shoulder armor and the fabric that works its way up to Mando's helmet. His gloved hands still pin you against the wall as he thrusts. You are a doll, body limp, letting Mando do whatever he wants with you. It feels so good you want to scream. Instead, you bite your bottom lip to be silent.

There is a commotion in the cantina; it sounds like a bar fight. Sometimes, they happen this early if someone wanders in still drunk from the night before. Even so, Mando doesn't stop. Very softly, you hear him grunt with one of his thrusts. The sound is incredibly sexy and your fingers grip his armor harder, wishing you could urge him on.

Mando begins to pump his hips faster, his breathing growing ragged. Your skin is flushed, clothes sticking to you. You wish you could move your hips against his thrusts but the way you are pinned makes it impossible. All you can do is take being fucked by him, having him deep inside you, hearing the cantina in the other room, your own breathing heavy.

The angle in which he holds you means his cock is deep inside, hitting you at just the perfect spot, making your legs shake as your climax mounts. He shudders and you know he is also close to cumming. Holding onto him as hard as you can, panting, biting your bottom lip, you bring your face away from his neck to look at his helmet. You want him to see you when you cum.

Mando lets out a groan and thrusts hard. The motion puts you over the edge and you begin to cum. His hand covers your mouth but he is pinned against you, keeping you in place against the wall as you climax. Wiggling your hips, the pleasure warm and enjoyable, you can feel Mando's eyes on you even if you cannot see them. He thrusts again as you cum and then groans once more before going still, holding you. He is cumming now as well, both of you trying to be as quiet as possible as the pleasure overtakes you. He fills you up, a secret thrill that you love, and as you come down from your orgasm, you become acutely aware of just how risky the situation you placed yourself is.

Mando releases his hold on you, adjusting himself as he lets you down. Smoothing out your skirt, you are surprised when Mando reaches out and runs his gloved fingers through your hair. The touch is gentle, you blush but cannot look at his helmet.

“Look okay?” You ask.

“You always look great.” He says like he always does.

“You should go first,” You say, “I'll follow five minutes later.”

Mando nods, going towards the door. He stops to look at you once final time – impossible to know what he is thinking or feeling – then he opens the door and goes outside, leaving you alone.

Your legs are like jelly and your thighs are sticky with his cum. You will have to shower before going to sleep, you think before realizing you hadn't asked him when he would be back. Perhaps that is for the best. Being with a mandalorian is fleeting. Getting attached would do you no good.

After five minutes, you open the back exit and step out into the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into Mando after your shift at the cantina ends leads to unexpected pleasure.

The sun is peaking over the horizon in hues of orange. Above it, you can still see the three moons like gems in the sky. It is the sight you always see when you leave the cantina in the mornings and it still fills you with a quiet joy. The sky is always the most beautiful at this time.

You are ready to get home, your tiny spot that is all your own and have a long nap. Stretching your arms above your head, you yawn and walk away from the cantina. Turning down a narrow pathway, you are about to take the long way home to enjoy the sunrise when something catches the light out of the corner of your eye.

Surprised, you stop, convinced you are seeing things. But no, Mando is coming down the pathway to the right of you. It has been a week since he took you in the back room of the cantina. You have never seen him outside the cantina before and are unsure what to do. Do you pretend you don't know him? Stop and say hi? Who stops to say hi casually to a mandalorian?

Frozen in the spot, watching the way the sun dances off his armor, Mando makes the choice for you.

“I was coming to see you.” He says by way of greeting.

You pointedly look up at the sky. “Sun is up, Mando.”

“I was running late.” He replies.

You've never had Mando at your place and it feels weird inviting him. Having sex with Mando is always somehow in public, dangerous, the thrill of it overcoming all logic and reasoning. Taking him to your small bedroom and fucking him just seems like it would be awkward. In public, the armor makes sense and you have always been clothed as well when with him. It would leave you both exposed and make things more serious than they are to take him home. Are you ready for that? Is he?

You are ruminating on how to best explain this when Mando gently takes hold of your upper arm and tugs you down an alleyway.

“Where are we going?” You ask, “We're not going back to the cantina, are we?”

“No.”

He stops halfway down the alley, turns and faces you. It takes you a second but -

“You mean here?” You whisper, looking down the alley where you came. The other end is sealed off by a wall which means you only have to worry about someone walking by and glancing down one way. There are a row of old crates near the back which would give you two a little cover. Even so...

“Not if you don't want to.” He says, tilting his head to the side.

That sensation in your stomach is growing – the dangerous one, the one that wipes clean logical thinking, the one that led you to having Mando first fuck you in the cantina. You know the danger is part of the appeal for both you and him...and even though you should say no, tell him to come back another time to the cantina, you can feel yourself growing wet.

“Has to be behind the crates.” You aren't sure why you are whispering. Maybe because the whole world might be listening. Maybe because whispering makes it more secretive.

Mando leans forward. His gloved fingers brush underneath your chin, tilting your face up to look at him. Your stomach swoops at the touch. “Fine. But I want to bend you over.”

You can't help but blush at that. Mando has never taken you from behind. Usually, you are just riding him in one of the cantina chairs. But the last two times have also been different. Maybe he is working out new ways to relieve his tension. You aren't going to complain.

Hardly believing what you are agreeing to, you slink off behind the crates. Mando follows, his posture the same as if he isn't about to fuck you like this but is merely following you for a discussion about the weather. He is naturally cool. You, however, feel a lot more bumbling.

Feeling a little exposed and shy, you don't bend over right away. Instead, you watch Mando approach. Your back is against the wall shielding you from view. Mando senses your unease; one of his gloved fingers trails down your arm and you get goosebumps.

“I got in an hour ago and leave in two,” He says, “I couldn't wait to see you.”

“Is that so?” You reply, smiling as his hands trail down your sides before gripping your waist, the heat inside you growing, the nerves fading away, “Making time for me? I feel special.”

“You are special.” Mando says and you know that you are blushing.

If it were anyone else, this is where you would kiss them. One of those passionate kisses with lots of tongue, lips crushed together. However, with Mando, there can be none of that. Instead, you place your hands on his shoulders, feeling the armor underneath, armor you have gripped what feels like a thousand times when you ride him. This time, you won't have that. It is exciting but a little nerve-wracking too.

“If we get caught, you can take the blame,” You tease as he turns you around, “I'll pretend to be the innocent one.”

You grip the edges of the crate to support yourself, tilting your head back to look at the sky. There are streaks of orange in it now. Soon, the town will be stirring. Everyone will be up and it will be even riskier to fuck Mando right here. You bite your bottom lip, lowering your head, deciding you didn't care. You wanted him too much.

Mando tugs up your long skirt, bunching it around your waist. His gloved fingers move your underwear to the side. If someone looked down the alleyway, they would see him pumping away at you. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

But all of that vanishes as his cock begins to fill you. This angle it feels different, filling you in a manner that is new yet familiar. With a gasp, your fingers tighten on the crate. You are worried your legs will give out but Mando is holding you securely. He lets out a soft grunt – the sound is small, subtle but enough to make you want more.

When his cock is fully inside you, Mando goes still. It is like he believes you are in his own personal quarters and he can take as long as he wants. Bent over the crate in an alleyway is not how you thought you would end up this morning. But being stuffed by his hard cock is not something you are going to complain about.

Slowly, Mando rocks his hips. It feels unreal – as if you are fucking him for the first time. The angle is so different from how you usually fuck and you want more. You want it harder and deeper...

As if sensing what you are thinking, Mando jerks his hips and his cock rams into you. Surprised, you gasp louder than you meant to. Being quiet is going to be tricky. In the distance, the shops are starting to open.

Both of you know that time is not endless. Mando picks up his pace, rocking his hips, pumping his cock into you as a steady pace. Stuffed with Mando's cock, bent over the crate, your ass sticking in the air as he pounds you, you know this is nothing anyone would ever believe – if you were ever silly enough to tell someone which you aren't. Mando is your secret and you are his.

With each thrust of his hips, you can feel the armor touching your skin. It's touch is familiar; you know how cold it is and the way it sends shivers down your spine. You begin to rock your hips back to meet his thrusts. Bringing your ass back, his cock pulls all the way out before Mando slams it back into your pussy.

The two of you move perfectly in sync. This is new. Never before have you fucked like this and there was always the chance it could be awkward or weird. But the danger is exciting, Mando's cock feels good and you bring your hips back to perfectly match his thrusts.

The market is starting to hum with the noise of conversations. The town is stirring. A ship takes off somewhere in the distance and the engine noise blots out everything else for a moment. You are panting, bouncing your ass back, your pussy taking Mando's cock. If anyone found you now...there would be no talking out of the situation.

Mando knows what you like. One hand leaves your hips and grabs your hair, tugging your head back. You gasp, letting out a groan as your head is forced backwards by his pull. Your pussy is soaking wet and Mando's cock pumps in and out of you harder and faster.

He curls his body around you. The armor presses against your back, to your exposed skin, against your ass. It is cold even in the morning sun. His hands go from your hair to your throat. As he pumps in you, one gloved hand covers your mouth. Mando knows you are going to cum and you are going to make noise.

The conversations grow to a steady hum. Just outside the alley, someone is setting up their shop. You can hear them yelling about their sales over Mando's heavy breathing and the sound of his cock thrusting in your wet cunt. He is pumping in you almost desperately now; both of you are close to cumming. At any second, someone could find you two.

Your pussy tightens around his cock. You open your mouth to moan – and Mando quickly slips two gloved fingers inside instead, stifling you. Your lips wrap around them, sucking on them, biting on the fabric of the gloves.

You cannot imagine what the two of you must look like: in an alleyway, you bent over, Mando thrusting in you, curled against you, one hand reaching around to shove his fingers in your mouth, the other hand now on your hip, fingers digging in your skin. Both of you are panting. You can hear him through the mask. Each breath is ragged, out of control for a man who strives so hard to be in control constantly.

You close your eyes, bite down on his gloved fingers and start to cum. Your pussy tightens around his cock, squeezing it. Mando grunts, thrusting deep inside you. He begins to climax. You know he is emptying inside you and you want it so badly that you bring your hips back to make sure you can milk him for every drop.

The two of you climax, trying to make as little noise as possible. Another ship passes overhead and Mando takes that as a chance to gasp slightly. Your legs are jelly, you might crumble at any moment. Mando suddenly feels extremely heavy on you. But he must know because with a grunt he pulls out of you, the heavy armor off your back, his fingers out of your mouth, his hands tugging down your skirt.

You stand up stiffly, body protesting from being bent in such a position. You turn around to face him, slumping against the wall, trying to catch your breath.

“Well,” You say, skin flushed, body alight, head swimming, “That was something.”

“Do you need me to walk you home?” Mando asks.

Walking home with a mandalorian, looking the way you probably do now after being fucked, would draw more attention that you are ready for. “No, I'll be okay. You should probably walk out first though. I know your time is short.”

Mando nods. He looks respectable. No one would guess what he had done just moments earlier. Perks of a full suit of armor, you guess.

“Look okay?” You ask.

“You always look great.” He responds, right on cue. Like last time, he leans forward and brushes his fingers through your hair, sending shivers along your back.

Then he walks away, the sunlight hits the beskar and for a few moments, Mando glows like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left cleaning up after a bar fight, you are in for a long shift...until Mando shows up.

You sigh, leaning down and picking up a chair. It splinters in your hand and half of it falls to the floor. You blink, closing your eyes, counting to ten before opening them again. When you do, the cantina is still a wreck. The entire place is destroyed, bottles everywhere, tables upturned, a mess so chaotic that the only thing you have managed to clean up is the section behind the bar.

You can feel a headache coming on. When your boss told you that there had been a major fight at the cantina the one night you didn't happen to work, you thought it would mean cleaning a few bottles and fixing the counter.

But the place was utterly wrecked. Whatever happened here, the cantina was going to be closed for repairs which meant you wouldn't be getting paid. Thinking about that stressed you out, however, so you just tried to focus on cleaning.

Apparently two rival factions ran into each other here and things had escalated so rapidly that the destruction of the cantina was complete before things finally quieted down. Relieved you weren't working during it, you hadn't even given any thought to what the cantina was going to look like until you arrived to start working on clean up.

Now, the place was shuttered and you had an entire night stretching ahead of cleaning and bemoaning your existence. Taking a step forward, your boot squished into something slimy. Mumbling a curse, you moved away from it, trying to decide if you should work from the bar outwards or near the door...

Cleaning the bar seemed like the best place to start when you first arrived and had taken two hours. The counter was cracked in the middle from someone being tossed into it and all the bottles along the wall smashed along the floor. On the plus side, that area was probably the cleanest it had ever been.

You turn to face the bar, deciding you would throw out all the broken bar stools and go from there. You are about to grab the first one when you hear the doors to the cantina open and heavy footsteps coming down the entrance.

Alarmed, you turn around. Nerves alight in your stomach. What if someone from the fight is coming back? You have no weapons and no one around to call for help. The doors to the cantina were locked so that meant someone broke in. Just your luck...as if tonight couldn't get any worse...

Prepared for the worst, you grab a broken chair leg off the ground, wondering if you could slam the person over the head with it. If it was an alien with a thick skull though the most it would do is annoy them.

To your shock, it is Mando who comes around the corner. He stops when he sees you clutching the chair leg.

“Mando?” You ask, surprised. It has been five days since the day he took you in the alley. Relief sweeps over you at the sight of him.

There is a pause at he tilts his helmet up slightly to show he is looking at the chair leg. Sheepishly, you drop it. It clatters to the floor.

Mando approaches you. The sight of him in all that shiny armor is familiar and comforting. Even though you know it is a mistake to be so happy to see him, you are. Stupid, you chide yourself, to feel something like that for a mandalorian. You know where the road ends with him.

“How did you know I'd be here?” You ask.

“Found out about the cantina when I landed. But I couldn't find out any information if you were working or not.” Mando replies, walking past you to look at the bar.

“I got lucky. Wasn't working. But the cantina is closed for repairs.”

“You got stuck cleaning?”

With a sigh you go, “Are you surprised?”

You watch him as he walks around in a slow loop around the cantina. Being with Mando has some constants to it: he always is in armor, always looks the same. It is comforting in a strange way. Even among the destruction of the cantina, Mando is unchanged.

He comes back to the bar which you have gone behind to where it is clean. Slumping against the wall, you watch him gingerly kick a bottle away. It rolls across the floor and smacks into a chair.

“Have to admit I am feeling a bit overwhelmed.” You say.

Mando approaches you slowly, speaks, “You should just quit.”

“And work where? This port doesn't have much by the way of work. That I can do, anyway.” You mumble, wishing you could quit, knowing it's stupid that you have to do all this work by yourself.

Mando is close to you now. If it was anyone else, you would feel the heat of their body, see their eyes as they gave thought to your situation. But the beskar armor keeps that all at bay. You don't know what he is thinking – although you do have some hopes.

Even though it is impossible to know what is on his mind, you know what is on yours. Whenever you see Mando, it has always been for one thing. With how often you have seen him lately, you find yourself craving what the two of you always end up doing.

Something must show in your eyes because Mando takes another step towards you. His gloved fingers touch your upper arm very briefly but it is enough to send sparks through you.

“Place is a bit of a mess for that.” He says quietly.

You look at the floor. This section is clean enough but you also don't want to risk being on the floor no matter how clean it looks. An idea strikes you and you smile slyly, going, “Not for you.”

Mando tilts his head to the side slightly.

You reach out for his hands. The gesture is intimate but he doesn't flinch from it. His gloves are worn under your hands, well used. You gently tug him forward further behind the bar before you look down at the floor, waiting for him to understand you.

He falters just for a moment before going, “You want me on the floor?”

“That's right,” You say, trying to keep your voice level, “You took me on the counter. In the alley. I should get a say too.” You want to sound assertive and in control but a tiny part of you is worried Mando will balk at the request – what if he wants it his way all the time?

Mando is silent for a moment. His hands are still in yours. Your fingers rest against his wrists but there is no heartbeat to feel, no indication of his humanity. With a jolt, you realize you have never grabbed his hands before; all of this is new ground.

“Okay,” He says to your surprise, “For you.”

His hands break from yours and instead slink around your waist, pulling you against his armor. The sudden movement brings the butterflies back. His hands move down your hips to your ass which he grips in his hands, squeezing it. You are looking at his helmet, wondering what he looks like, what he is thinking.

“I've been thinking about fucking you for days.” Mando says in a low voice. He has never spoken like that before to you and your cheeks flush.

Before you can reply, he lets go of you and moves to lay down on the floor of the bar. You let out a small sigh of relief. Not everything has to be what Mando likes – few other lovers of yours could say the same.

When you first started working at the cantina, the long skirt you were required to wear was annoying. Since Mando appeared, however, it has been a secret blessing. Knowing it will make it easier to ride him, you still approach Mando shyly. Never did you think you would be riding a mandalorian.

Grabbing your skirt you sit down on Mando, straddling him. His hands move downwards to the front of his armor. After a few seconds of adjusting, you can feel his hard cock pressing against your thigh. He is rock hard and you want him inside you badly.

Your skirt is hitched up around your waist. Mando's gloved hand grips his cock, making it easier for you to guide it inside you. You are soaking wet, eager for him, and his cock fills you easily. Mando moves his hand away and brings both of them to your hips. You gasp, closing your eyes, not moving your hips, getting used to how he feels inside you.

Mando makes you feel stuffed. Being on top feels different – you are more in control. You decide the pace, how hard to take his cock. Your hands rest on his chest armor, cold under the palms of your hands. Letting out a soft moan, you move your hips slightly.

Mando's breath hitches. His hands dig into your skin a little harder. You rock your hips a little more, getting used to being on top. With the cantina closed, the chances of anyone catching you has faded to the background, allowing yourself to quell any anxiety.

You start to bounce on Mando's cock, riding him on the cantina floor. His cock is stiff, buried deep inside you and you are starting to moan from how good it feels. Mando's hands leave your hips, going up your sides, underneath the fabric of your shirt, squeezing your tits. His fingers pinch and tug on your nipples as you bring your hips down on his cock.

In this moment, the fact Mando is head to toe in armor doesn't matter. All that matters is you're with him, riding him, taking his cock deep and hard as you lose yourself in the pleasure. Each day without him has felt longer than the last and now he is finally here, underneath you.

Mando can't keep his hands still. It is as if he wishes he could devour you but the armor is in the way. From your tits, his hands travel down your lower back before grabbing your ass and squeezing it as you bounce on his cock. His breathing is ragged as he grips your ass, his hips moving slightly to meet each bounce. His hands move away from your ass and instead go to your hands, gripping them tightly as you work his cock.

Your fingers entwine as you ride him. Does Mando wish the armor was out of the way too? Does he wish he could feel your hands against his or is he so used to the armor it doesn't even register to him? Even though you have fucked him countless times by now, even though his cock is currently buried in you, you still somehow want _more._ You want all of him – does he wish he could give you all of him too?

Bouncing on him is intense and you know it won't be long until you cum. Mando is grunting now every time your hips come down. You love hearing him like that – out of control, trying to reign himself in. It makes you feel sexy. It makes you wish he could fuck you every day.

“Mando,” You gasp, “I'm going to cum.”

He grunted in response, his fingers curling harder around yours. With another groan, he raised his hips slightly just as you brought yourself down. His cock felt so good that everything else was wiped clean and you began to climax.

With a gasp, you cum, holding onto Mando's hands tightly as you rock your hips. You know Mando is cumming as well – you can feel his warmth inside you, can hear him grunting as he finishes. Your body is tingling as you pant for breath.

After a few moments, you slump forward a little, trying to catch your breath. Mando is also panting slightly, his gloved hands still in yours. Is he looking at you through that helmet? What is he thinking? These are thoughts you never had before and it worries you that this is how you think even while fucking him. It is a dangerous road you are wandering down – why can't you stop yourself from thinking like this?

“I think my legs are jelly.” You mumble.

Mando shifts, lets go of your hands, grabs you by the waist. In one fluid motion he sits up, leaning against the wall, has you straddling him in his lap. He adjusts himself, putting his cock away discreetly, leaving you in his lap.

You realize there is no need to run off or scurry away. No one is coming to the cantina tonight. You can stay here in his lap. That makes you feel more vulnerable than riding him.

“You should quit.” Mando repeats again, his voice still a little ragged from cumming.

“And work where?” You ask, wondering why he keeps saying that.

“I have to tell you something.” He shifts gears so suddenly that a warning bell goes off in your head.

“What?” You reply warily.

His hand is on your lower back where your shirt has rode up. You can feel his gloved fingers there. The touch is intimate...and you don't want him to move.

“I have a job I need to do. It's taking me away for a while.”

“How long?” Your stomach tightens.

“Half a year.”

Your stomach drops. This isn't the first time Mando would be gone for this long. But before, he would just leave. There was no discussion on how long or when he would return. You weren't sure if he would ever actually come back to you or not. The fact that you don't want him to go and the fact he is making sure to tell you he is leaving...

“Oh.” You reply lamely, unsure what to say. You aren't even sure how you are feeling. “Will you come back after?”

“Yes. If you'll still be here.”

“I will.” You say. “I mean, in town. If I get sick of the cantina, I might finally quit.”

“I'll find you regardless.” His tone is a bit softer. You can see your reflection in his helmet, distorted from the beskar.

You want to ask him if he means what he says. The idea of never seeing him again is throwing you off balance. Mando is supposed to be a way to blow off steam. You're not supposed to wonder if he will think about you while he's gone. You want to ask if he promises but are afraid that sounds too desperate, too clingy.

“Well, try to be safe, alright?” You say, your voice forced with fake levity.

His hand moves away from your back. You wonder if you ruined the moment, if Mando wanted more from you. Surely, that is impossible. A mandalorian wouldn't want to be serious about you.

It would be easier if you could see his face. But that is an impossibility.

Later, as Mando is getting ready to leave, you want to stop him, try to explain yourself even though you aren't even sure how you feel. Yet something has shifted and feels a little off. The moment he departs is awkward. You want to chase after him...and what, exactly? You don't even know.

You stand in the middle of the cantina, feeling blue, the months stretching ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an end to whatever thing you had going on with Mando, you find yourself lingering on him no matter what and wondering what the future holds...until one night.

It is late at night and yet you are too restless to sleep. Recently, the days have been blending into one another, swirling into one endless length of time. You quit the cantina a week ago. Today marks seven months since Mando left. Time is seemingly endless, blurring at the edges. The insomnia you have been battling the last few weeks has pulled up the curtain the separates the days from the nights, the days from the week.

Tonight, you are staring out the window. Well, the only window in the tiny place you call home, actually. The view is of another building but if you tilt your head back far enough, you can see the stars glowing in the night sky.

Even though you don't want to think about Mando, he comes to you unbidden. He said six months. Now, as you enter the seventh, you wonder if something awful happened to him. Or what if nothing bad happened to him at all and he just doesn't want to see you? Perhaps seven months ago, he grew bored of you and it was easier to lie.

Somehow, that doesn't sound like Mando. Not that the two of you sat around and had in depth conversations together. But he was a generous lover and always kind to you. He doesn't strike you as the type to lie about wanting to be around you.

When it hit the six month mark, despite your best efforts, you couldn't help but grow excited. Mando would be returning soon! As pathetic as it sounded, you had been hanging around working at the cantina to wait for him. Even though he said he could find you, what if he couldn't? You had never told him where you lived, after all, and the thought of accidentally missing him made you linger far longer than you wanted to there.

But the month stretched on and Mando never appeared. Frustrated with yourself, with Mando, with work, you finally quit. You had enough savings scrimped together to figure out your next job. Yet instead of doing that, all you had successfully done is sit around pining for a man that could walk right past you without his helmet on and you wouldn't even know it was him.

The amount of times you laid in bed when the world was quiet and touched yourself to Mando was alarming. You are unsure how you got in this situation. When it first started, it had been so casual. Mando had always been your secret pleasure. When did it finally shift under your feet?

_The night he took me on the counter,_ you think sullenly. That was when all the trouble started. First the counter, than the back room, the alleyway, riding him on the floor – once the sex changed, so did how you felt.

Bringing your knees against your chest, you rested your head against your hands, still looking at the small patch of sky. Your eyes are growing heavy...

At some point, you must have drifted off because you are suddenly jerked awake by a sudden noise. With a gasp, you sit up, looking at the front door. Were you dreaming? Groggily, you wait to see if it happens again. The silence stretches into nothing. Thinking it must have been your imagination, you yawn, deciding to get into bed -

The tapping noise happens, softly but more firmly this time. Panic cuts through you quickly, erasing the sleepiness. You reach for the blaster on the table. If someone has come to rob you, you aren't going to make it easy. Living on the Outer Rim has taught you more than someone might think at first glance.

Blaster in one hand, you reach for the door controls with the other. The knocking happens again. If someone was going to rob you, would they really knock? You doubt it and still you won't lower your guard, just in case.

You press the button to open the door, raise the blaster and -

Promptly drop it in utter surprise. It clatters at your feet, luckily not firing. Although even if it did, it wouldn't really matter because the person in front of you had armor that could reflect such hits.

“Mando.” You whisper, exalted, wondering if you are dreaming but no, Mando is really standing in front of your place in the middle of the night as if you conjured him up by constantly thinking of him.

He doesn't speak. Instead, in one swift motion, he sweeps into your place, wrapping his arms around your waist. The door closes behind you as he pushes you against the wall, his gloved hands running down your sides.

The time between the moment in the cantina where things felt odd to now is night and day. When before the idea of Mando being in your place gave you pause, now the only thing you want is him inside you as soon as possible. If it weren't for the helmet, you'd be kissing him desperately, hungrily, wanting all of him. But the barrier is still there; it doesn't give you pause because you are so relieved to see him.

Mando's hands are fumbling with your clothes. You tug off your shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a heap at your feet. His hands are tugging at the comfortable sleep pants you wear and only a second later they join your shirt on the floor.

Completely naked in front of Mando, you don't feel shy or nervous. His armor doesn't bother you. All you want is him the way he is. His hands are back on your waist, picking you up as if you are a doll. Your legs curl around him, armor cold against your skin and only a few seconds later, you bring your hips down and his cock enters you easily.

As you grind your hips down and Mando holds onto you, he suddenly goes, “I want you to come with me.”

With a gasp you reply, “I will!”

“No,” He says, his voice taunt, “Leave here. Leave with me.”

For a moment, time seems to slow. You can hardly believe what he is saying – you must have misheard him. He's asking you to leave and come with him? Be on his ship?

Yet he doesn't let you reply. He thrusts upwards, driving his cock deeper in your cunt. You moan, hands on Mando's shoulders, rocking against him, your back against the wall. Mando grunts as you bounce on him but it is not enough and you both know it. It needs to be harder and faster. It needs to obliterated the last seven months.

With his cock still in you, he holds onto you, moving away from the wall. Each movement drives his cock deep in you and you are wiggling as if in heat, needing him, needing all of him. There is a table in the corner next to the tiny kitchen. He rests you on the edge of it, leans against you, armor against skin and sweeps his hand across the top of it.

Everything clatters to the floor. You don't take a moment to even think about it because Mando is pushing you down against the table, grabs your hips and immediately begins to fuck you properly. Each thrust is hard, fast, rough, exactly what you want. Words topple from your lips – pleas for him to fuck you harder, to never stop, to give you want you need. His earlier proposition is pushed temporarily to the side

Mando is grunting with each thrust. The grunts are jagged, rough around the edges, his desire evident in the hurried way he fucks you. The armor and helmet might block all visual cues but the audio ones are obvious – Mando has needed you as much as you needed him.

Naked on the table, Mando in his armor, you do not feel exposed. This has been what you have been dreaming about the past seven months. The moans and pleas for him not to stop are louder than ever. You are sure the neighbors can hear you. But you don't care. You have needed this for so long. If Mando stopped fucking you, you would beg him to keep going. You'd do anything.

The heat is growing. You know you are about to cum. By the way Mando is breathing, you can tell he is about to finish as well. You are moaning, each pump of his cock causing the table to rock. His pace never slows. He knows exactly the speed you need in order to cum and doesn't stop for a moment.

With a shudder, you arch your back, cumming, moaning loudly, rocking your hips, letting yourself be overcome with pleasure. Mando pumps his hips one last time, letting out a groan as he cums.

Cumming together erases how long it has been since having him, how it felt as if you would never see him again, or that he didn't want you. You lay there, legs like jelly, head swimming as Mando pulls out. Closing your eyes, you listen to the thudding of your heart. Your body has been wiped clean as if a wave has washed over you. Now that he is back...

_Leave with me_ , he had said while deep inside you.

When you open your eyes, Mando has retrieved your clothes, handing them to you. He helps you off the table. You quickly turn around and dress as he looks at the mess on the floor.

“Don't worry about it,” You say, “It wasn't anything important.”

He reaches for your wrist, turns you to face him. “I meant what I said,” He says, voice less ragged, filled with something else – uneasiness? “About you leaving with me.”

“You want me on your ship?” You can hardly believe he is asking you for this.

“Yes, I...” He trails off. Whatever he is thinking, he cannot put it into words properly. You wish he could. “It felt like a long time without you.” Mando finishes.

“I quit the job at the cantina. I wasn't sure if you were coming back.”

“I told you I'd find you regardless.”

Are you blushing or are you still feeling warm from how passionately you two fucked? What is there here for you? Nothing much. You have been aimless without Mando. Now he is here, wanting you to come with him. To refuse him would be foolish. To go with him would be dangerous.

“When do you leave?” You ask instead.

“In the morning. I came here as soon as the job was finished.”

Not much time to decide. If it is really even a choice. Mando is in front of you, all shiny armor and that voice you have come to know so well. The one thing in the galaxy you never thought would happen is somehow happening. To run away with a mandalorian...

“I'll come with you.”

Some of the stiffness in Mando's posture seems to lessen ever so slightly. Was he nervous? That seems impossible.

“I have a couple of things to do. Will you meet me in the landing bay at sunrise?”

You nod. Mando lingers for just an extra second or two. Then he goes to the door, pressing the button to open it.

With such little time, you will have to toss your things in a bag almost immediately. Before he leaves, you speak up. “Mando?”

He stops, looks over his shoulder. Impossible to know what he is thinking or feeling. _He will always wear the armor,_ you remind yourself.

“Look okay?” You ask.

“You always look great.” He replies, his voice catching just a tiny bit near the end.

The door opens and Mando leaves you in the silence with the sunrise approaching and the galaxy at your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


End file.
